You're So Damn Cute, Naruto-kun!
by Shota Mager
Summary: [AU] Hinata memiliki obsesi yang aneh pada Naruto. Hingga pada saatnya dia berteriak, "Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi!". Memukul tengkuk Naruto lalu memperkosanya di kamarnya! /Scream louder, Naruto-kun! Let me see your cute teary face!/NO!/ Story of different Hinata! WARNING: HARD LEMON, OOC, PWP, ETC. Not for underage! [ONESHOT]


"Uh, dimana aku?" aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mendapati diriku sedang berbaring disuatu ruangan berlangit ungu.

Tunggu. Aku kenal tempat ini. Ini seperti kamarnya.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa disini. Aku pun bangkit dari tidurku.

Aku melebarkan mataku. Hei, tanganku tidak bisa kugerakkan?! Astaga, aku diikat? Kenapa bisa?!

Mataku menangkap suatu sosok seseorang berambut indigo sepanjang punggung yang sangat kukenal.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya lembut.

"Um, anu..." aku membuka mulut. Bermaksud memintanya untuk melepaskan tali ini juga meminta penjelasan darinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar seperti seorang yandere yang sering kulihat di anime-anime di TV. "Maaf, Naruto-kun. Kau begitu imut. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi!".

 **...**

 **You're So Damn Cute, Naruto-kun!**

 **Rate: M+**

 **Original Character by. Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Writer: Margery The Servant of Evil**

 **Warning: AU, PwP, Straight, OOC, Hard Lemon, First Naruto's POV, Next is Hinata's POV etc.**

 **Main Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata**

 **Romance, Friendship**

 **Special for. My Cousin and All NaruHina Lovers**

 **...**

"Hinata, kau sungguh bisa mengerjakan soal matematika sesusah ini? Cepat dan hebat sekali! Kau memang hebat, Hinata! Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertimu!" teriak Naruto-kun sambil memelukku dengan erat.

Tubuhku panas dan langsung bergetar hebat ketika merasakannya. Tercium bau seorang laki-laki dari tubuhnya, juga parfum beraroma maskulin yang ada di bajunya. Semuanya membuat tubuhku merinding!

"S...sebagai...teman m...masa kecil, ki...kita harus saling me...membantu..." ujarku dengan tergagap.

Dan, sekali lagi. Aku masih tidak percaya karena sudah diberi kesempatan oleh-Nya, dapat menjalin hubungan dengannya sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Terima kasih lagi, Hinata! Terima kasih! Dengan ini, aku tidak akan mendapat semburan panas dari Iruka-Sensei lagi!" ujar Naruto-kun mengucapkan kata terima kasih berulang kali. Dia memelukku lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Ahh...bau Naruto! Aroma tubuhnya benar-benar membuatku gila! Uuh...

Sapphire-nya yang indah itu membuatku merasa tenggelam di lautan biru muda matanya. Matanya selalu berkilauan dan bercahaya.

-Astaga. Pemuda ini, sempurna.

"Ne, Hinata-chan," ujarnya memecah keheningan.

Pupil amethyst-ku melebar mendengar perkataannya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Dengan susah payah, kutatap wajah tampannya yang sempurna itu.

"Kau...membenciku?" tanyanya gugup.

/BLUUUSSSHH!/

Pipiku memerah melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah. Pipiku langsung memanas ketika melihat wajah merahnya yang terlihat...terlihat...

...sangat menggemaskan itu!

"Apa kau membenciku? Kau terlihat aneh dan sering menghindari ketika beradu tatapan denganku," kata Naruto mengangkat alis.

"S...siapa yang membencimu?!" tanyaku terdengar seperti sentakan. Ah, aku membentaknya tanpa sadar.

"Uh, tapi..."

"Siapa yang membenci orang sempurna sepertimu, Naruto-kun?! Kau tampan, ceria, menyenangkan, seksi, imut, menggemaskan-ah..." jeritku tanpa sadar.

Semua orang yang disekitarku menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan aneh. Tepatnya, mata mereka melihatku.

"Ah, gomen..." ujarku pelan.

Astaga, aku membuat Naruto-kun terlihat memalukan!

Nah, hidupku sudah berakhir sekarang.

"-Pfft..."

"Eh?"

"Hinata~! Kau selalu saja, deh..." Naruto tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya bengong melihatnya tertawa.

"Terima kasih atas kejujuranmu, Hinata," ujarnya tersenyum.

Kali ini telingaku panas seperti terbakar. Imut, benar-benar imut! Wajahnya itu...

...Aku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi!

Langsung saja, aku mengambil ponselku. Aku memencet suatu nomer lalu menekan tombol CALL.

"Bawa dia kerumahku. Sekarang!" teriakku pada orang yang kutelpon.

"Roger, Hinata-sama!" ujar suara berat di seberang.

Aku berdiri mendekati Naruto setelah menutup telponnya. Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan bingung dan heran.

Sebelumnya aku melempar senyum padanya, sebelum aku memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsan.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi," kataku menjilat bibir atasku seduktif.

Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa bodyguard-ku datang. Semua orang di cafe itu terlonjak kaget. Namun, tampaknya mereka tidak peduli. Para bodyguard-ku langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto-kun yang tak sadarkan diri.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Dia mendapati dirinya sedang terbaring di kasur empuk di suatu tempat yang sepertinya sangat familiar baginya.

Kamar dengan langit berwarna ungu, lalu terdapat lemari kecil yang berdiri di samping ranjang tempat dia berbaring.

Sekarang yang ada di benaknya hanyalah beberapa pertanyaan. Mengapa dia bisa tidur disini? Mengapa dia bisa tertidur tanpa dia sadari sebelumnya? Dan, mengapa dia bisa ada disini?

Walau dia sudah mengaduk isi kepalanya untuk mencari jawaban atas ketiga pertanyaannya itu, jawaban-jawaban tidak kunjung muncul. Semakin dia memikirkannya, semakin dia dibuat bingung karenanya.

Dia mencoba bangkit dari pose tidurnya. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Kedua tidak dapat dia gerakkan sebebasnya. Dia mungkin tidak kehilangan kemampuan menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, tetapi ikatan kencang sebuah kain pada tangan yang menghalanginya untuk bergerak.

Mungkin dia bisa menendang, namun tetap saja, dia tidak bisa pergi untuk menyelamatkan diri dan mencari tahu.

Dan, Naruto baru sadar bahwa saat ini dia sedang tidak mengenakan atasan sama sekali dan hanya boxer kuning bermotif rubah yang menutupi area selangkangannya.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah bangun ternyata," kata Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul mendekatinya. Dia pun duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Pipi Naruto sepenuhnya memerah melihat keadaan Hinata yang tidak biasa baginya. Hinata yang biasanya memakai dress sopan dengan lengan gelembung bermotif bunga, kini hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam yang menutupi bagian-bagian rawan tubuhnya. Gadis itu memakai stocking hitam dengan garterbelt yang berwarna serupa. Apalagi buah dada Hinata yang ukurannya diatas rata-rata itu, membuat Naruto tidak berkedip dan terus meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali.

"Shit," umpatnya malu ketika celana dalamnya mulai sesak baginya karena terbangunnya Naruto Jr. di sela-sela selangkangannya.

"Feeling aroused, eh?" goda Hinata mengemut jari telunjuknya dengan wajah menggoda.

Pipi Naruto bertambah merah mendengar perkataan Hinata yang seolah mengejeknya. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Hinata ke samping.

'Aah...wajahnya yang malu itu! Terlihat imut sekali!' batin Hinata gemas.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu langsung duduk diatas tubuh topless Naruto.

Gadis itu tersenyum nakal ketika mengetahui nafas tersenggal Naruto.

"Sebagai sepasang kekasih, aku tahu kau belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya," goda Hinata.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya seolah tidak terima. "A...aku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali!" teriak Naruto.

"Fuh," Hinata terkekeh geli.

Lalu wajahnya dia dekatkan ke Naruto. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika Hinata mencium bibirnya. Apalagi salah satu tangan Hinata yang terus meraba kejantanan Naruto yang terus mengeras.

Hinata mencium Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. Tiba-tiba Hinata mencubit nipple Naruto pelan.

"Aa..." desah Naruto.

Saat Naruto membuka mulutnya, Hinata langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Gadis itu mengabsen gigi pemuda itu satu persatu. Sedangkan lidah Naruto sendiri tampak kewalahan mengejar lidah Hinata yang bergerak liar dalam mulutnya. Lalu, tiba saatnya lidah Naruto dan Hinata bergulat. Walaupun lidah Naruto lebih besar, entah kenapa lidah Hinata lebih dominan daripadanya.

"Hina...aah!" desah Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Mmhhmm..." Hinata mengemut lidah Naruto gemas.

"Hi...naaahh!" desah Naruto kencang. Tubuhnya mengejang.

Hinata tersenyum senang ketika tangannya yang dia pergunakan untuk meraba selangkangan Naruto itu tiba-tiba basah.

"Kau sudah ejakulasi hanya karena ini?" tanya Hinata ketika melepaskan ciuman mereka, sehingga tercipta benang saliva diamtara mereka.

"Haa...haa...Hina...ta..." desah Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Lalu gadis itu memegang bagian karet boxernya.

"Kau mau apa? Jangan ditarik!" teriak Naruto.

Pipi Hinta memerah ketika melihat kejantanan Naruto yang besar itu sudah berdiri tegak. "Naruto-kun's...dick," ujarnya takjub.

Naruto hanya memejamkan kedua matanya malu.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Dia membelalakkan matanya ketika Hinata tengah menarik ke bawah celana dalamnya. Kewanitaannya itu tampaknya sudah becek karena kegiatan yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Hinata's pussy..." kini balik Naruto yang terpana melihat organ rawan dari seorang Hinata.

Hinata langsung memasukkan celana dalamnya ke mulut Naruto. Naruto yang mencium aroma kewanitaan dari celana dalamnya itu kembali mengejang. Bahkan kejantanannya itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum-nya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Hinata langsung menduduki wajah Naruto. Sehingga wajah pemuda itu basah karena cairan cintanya sendiri.

"Nah, akan kutunjukkan satu trik lagi," kata Hinata tersenyum usil.

Hinata mengangkat kakinya yang terbalut stocking itu ke udara. Lalu dia mendekatkan kakinya itu ke arah kejantanan Naruto yang masih keras.

"Bersiaplah!" teriak Hinata.

"Mmffhh?!" Naruto tidak bisa berkata dengan jelas karena celana dalam Hinata yang menyumpal mulutnya.

Dan, kedua kakinya langsung menghimpit kejantanan Naruto tanpa ampun.

"Nngghhmmfff!" desah Naruto panjang. Tubuhnya terasa seperti diberi aliran listrik yang tidak biasa baginya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Tidak pernah dia merakan sensasi aneh seperti ini. Ini terasa nikmat baginya. Stocking Hinata yang halus itu meraba kejantanannya. Rasanya benar-benar...nikmat!

Hinata terkekeh. Dia menggesek-gesekkan kedua kakinya dengan kejantanan Naruto yang dihimpit di tengah.

Hinata memberi footjob pada Naruto seperti seorang ahli. Gadis itu memijit kejantanannya dengan sela-sela kakinya. Naruto menggelinjang hebat ketika Hinata menaik turunnya kakinya pada kejantanannya.

"Mmmhhhffff!" desah Naruto disusul dengan ejakulasinya yang kedua kalinya. Hinata sendiri tampaknya terangsang oleh aktifitas yang dia lakukan. Buktinya, cairan cintanya yang terus mengalir dari lubang kewanitaannya.

"Aah...stocking-ku jadi kotor, 'kan?" keluh Hinata dengan wajahkesal yang sepertinya dibuat-buat.

Tubuh Naruto gemetar karena dirinya telah melakukan dua ejakulasi dahsyat dalam waktu yang sebegitu singkat. Nafasnya makin tersenggal-senggal.

Hinata mencolek air mani Naruto yang membasahi stockingnya. Didepan pemuda itu, gadis itu menjilatnya seperti menjilat sesuatu yang enak.

Setelah itu, Hinata melepaskan sumpalan pada mulut Naruto. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan rasa kasihan.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata berkacak pinggang.

"I...ini luar biasa, Hinata..." ujar Naruto masih dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya," raut wajah Hinata berubah lebih cerah. "Masih ada satu trik lagi sebelum ke 'menu utama', Naruto-kun," kata Hinata dengan wajah seduktif.

"Kumohon tidak lagi," kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau imut sekali, Naruto-kun dengan wajah cengengmu seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya Naruto Junior masih belum puas, ya?" tanya Hinata melirik kejantanan Naruto yang masih tegak.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto kesal.

"Nah, akan kupastikan kau merasa enak, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata naik ke tubuh Naruto dan melakukan gaya 69.

"Hinata, kumohon lepaskan ikatanku ini. Aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal denganmu," pinta Naruto. Naruto meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat kewanitaan Hinata yang tampak basah itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku akan melakukan beberapa trik hebat yang kupelajari dalam buku porno dan film porno yang kulihat," kata Hinata.

Hinata sendiri menelan ludah ketika melihat kejantanan Naruto tepat di depan matanya. Ini baru pertama kali dia melakukan semuanya. Semuanya adalah hal yang baginya.

Hinata mulai menjilat kepala kejantanan Naruto yang menyerupai jamur itu perlahan. 'Tidak seburuk yang kukira,' pikir Hinata. Lalu, langsung saja dia memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya.

Dia merasakan tubuh Naruto kembali mengejang di bawahnya.

"Hinata...aah! Aku merasa kejantananku dijepit oleh tenggorokanmu!" desah Naruto penuh nikmat.

Hinata memaju-mundurkan kejantanan Naruto dengan cepat dan tanpa ragu.

Naruto yang terus memejamkan matanya sempat melirik. Bokong Hinata yang menari diatasnya itu benar-benar lebih membuatnya terangsang. Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kewanitaan Hinata yang terus berdenyut dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

Naruto pun langsung menjilat klitoris Hinata.

"Hmmff?!" Hinata mendesah dalam keadaan kejantanan Naruto yang masih berada di mulutnya. Hinata pun mengeluarkan kejantanan Naruto dari mulutnya. "Naruto-kun, aah...ya! Disitu," kata Hinata memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya penuh nikmat saat Naruto menggoda bibir kewanitaan Hinata.

Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam vagina Hinata. Hinata menjerit saat lidah Naruto menyentuh dinding kewanitaannya. Hinata menurunkan sedikit bokongnya untuk memudahkan Naruto menjilat kewanitaannya.

Hinata kembali menghisap kejantanan Naruto. Gadis itu juga memijit buah zakar pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyaa...!" jerit Hinata saat dia mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Naruto langsung melahap habis cairan Hinata.

Hinata kembali tersenyum saat kejantanan Naruto kembali mengeluarkan sedikit cairan. Hinata kembali 'memakan' kejantanan Naruto. Dia merasakan kejantanannya berdenyut hebat.

"Hinata, aku mau keluar!" teriak Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Hinata semakin semangat memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Bahkan hisapannya semakin kuat.

"Hinata...ugh...keluar!" desah Naruto tertahan.

Hinata memicingkan matanya saat kejantanan Naruto berdenyut hebat. Naruto sendiri terus meracau tak karuan seiring Hinata makin cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

Kejantanan Naruto terus berdenyut seperti mau meledak. 'Ini dia!' batin Hinata.

Hinata langsung mengikat batang penis Naruto dengan pita. Langsung saja Naruto mengejang seketika.

"Aah...ugh...waah...agh...agh!" teriak Naruto saat Hinata menahannya untuk berejakulasi. Kedua kakinya yang bebas bergerak bergerak seperti cacing kepanasan yang tidak mau diam. "Ke...kenapa?!" tanya Naruto terlihat kesakitan.

"Kau harus mengeluarkannya 'disini', Naruto-kun. Bukan di mulutku," kata Hinata sambil menunjukkan kewanitaannya yang sudah terlalu basah itu.

Hinata mengarahkan kejantanan Naruto ke arah kewanitaannya. Naruto memejamkan mata.

Sesungguhnya, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk melanjutkan, namun Naruto Junior sepertinya masih belum merasa terpuaskan.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Lalu dia menarik nafas panjang. Langsung saja gadis itu menyambar bibir Naruto sekaligus menurunkan bokongnya.

Hinata gemetar. Air matanya tiba-tiba keluar. Gadis itu menahan teriakannya dengan melahap habis bibir pemuda tak berdaya di bawahnya itu.

Gadis itu melepaskan ciumannya. "S...sakit! Sudah kuduga," kata Hinata dengan suara gemetar. Dia merasa tubuhnya terbelah dua ketika selaput daranya itu robek oleh kejantanan Naruto.

"Tunggu, kau masih perawan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. "Hei, daijoubu ka?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ne, daijoubu desu! Aha...ternyata sakitnya cepat hilangnya," Hinata mengusap air mata. "Get ready, Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata.

Langsung saja, wanita-yang beberapa menit lalu melepaskan predikat gadisnya itu menaik-turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan liar. Pria-yang juga melepaskan predikat perjaka itu hanya mendesah keenakan.

"Sempit! Kau benar-benar sempit, Hinata! Aku bisa keluar dalam waktu yang sebentar!" teriak Naruto.

"Ooh...tidak bisa, Naruto! Ada pita yang menahan jalannya spermamu!" Hinata tertawa.

Kejantanan Naruto seolah berkecamuk di dalam kewanitaannya. Kejantanannya berkedut hebat sehingga Hinata dapat merasakannya melalui dinding kewanitaannya.

Suara-suara mesum yang ditimbulkan membuat Hinata tambah terangsang. Apalagi racauan Naruto yang memohon untuk melepaskan pita yang mengikatnya juga membuatnya tergoda. Wajah cengengnya benar-benar telihat menggemaskan, sialan!

"Oh-! N-Naruto-kunh...ini enak sekali! Kejantananmu sungguh besar!" desah Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Rasanya nikmat tiada tara saat ujung penis Naruto mencium pintu rahimnya. "Aah...lagi! Lagi! Cium aku lagi!" jerit Hinata penuh nikmat.

"Hinata, kumohon biarkan aku keluar!" kata Naruto yang juga menggerakkan pinggulnya dari bawah.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya gemas. Gadis itu kembali menyambar mulut Naruto yang terus mengeluarkan air liur. Dia menghisap lidah Naruto dengan gemas. Mereka saling bertukar saliva, walaupun akhirnya terpaksa Naruto harus menelan salivanya serta saliva Hinata karena posisinya yang benar-benar tidak menguntungkan.

Ciuman Hinata turun menyusuri leher Naruto. Dia menjilat leher Naruto dan menggigit kecil lehernya sehingga meninggalkan kissmark disitu. Menimbulkan kesan geli tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Bibir Hinata terus turun sampai nipple Naruto yang terus menegang sejak tadi. Dia menjilatnya dan menghisapnya bergantian sehingga membuat Naruto makin menggila.

"Ne, Naruto, gantian," pinta Hinata menyodorkan buah dadanya yang besar keatas mulut Naruto.

Naruto yang mengerti pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengulum puting susu Hinata yang mengeras. Membuat pemiliknya mendesah kencang dan makin semangat menaik-turunkan pinggulnya.

Hinata mencapai batasnya. Kemampuan lidah Naruto benar-benar hebat. Wanita itu pun melepaskan pita pengikat kejantanan Naruto.

"Hinata, aku keluar!" desah Naruto panjang.

"Iyy...aaahh! Ayo keluar bersama, Naruto-kunh!" desah Hinata.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, kejantanan Naruto memuntahkan laharnya berkali-kali. Mengisi liang kewanitaannya hingga penuh.

Semburan sperma Naruto di kewanitaannya membuat dia orgasme berkali-kali

"Oohh...ohhh!" desah keduanya penuh nikmat.

"Ahh...l-lagi! Lagi! Hangat se...kali...oh! K-kau benar-benar mengge-mash...khan, aaah...ahhh..." desah Hinata mendongakkan kepala keatas. Dia masih merasa penis Naruto membasahi vaginanya.

Hinata pun ambruk diatas tubuh Naruto yang telah terkulai lemas.

...

"Ah, tanganku sampai memerah begini," keluh Naruto beberapa jam kemudian.

Hinata hanya duduk bersimpuh, malu dan menyesal. Bagaimana bisa Hinata tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya seperti tadi?

"Gomen, ne, Naruto-kun. Aku kelepasan," kata Hinata menyesal.

Naruto terus mengeluh dengan pergelangan tangannya yang sempat lemas dan terdapat bekas lingkaran merah karena ikatan tali pada tiang ranjang tadi.

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat Hinata yang tampak terpuruk itu. Langsung saja dia mendekat padanya. Dengan kedua jarinya, dia memaksa Hinata untuk menatap wajahnya.

Sapphire dan amethyst bertemu. Cepat-cepat Hinata memejamkan matanya sebelum dia hilang kendali lagi.

Hinata membuka mata saat dahinya dikecup lembut oleh Naruto. Dari dahi, turun ke hidung, lalu ke mulutm turun terus ke leher. Naruto menggigit kecil lehernya sehingga wanita itu mengerang kecil. Naruto melepaskan pagutannya, lalu tersenyum ala rubah di depan Hinata.

"Pembalasan karena yang tadi," kata Naruto lembut.

Semburat merah muda muncul di pipinya yang berwarna putih.

"Jadi, kapan kita laksanakan pernikahannya, Istriku?" tanya Naruto berbisik ke telinga Hinata. Lalu menjilat telinganya bermaksud menggodanya.

"Aa..." desah Hinata.

"Kalau malam pertama, lakukan hal ini lagi padaku, Hime. Aku menyukainya," bisik Naruto dengan suara serak.

"Nani?! Naruto-kun, jadi kau seorang masokis?" Hinata melebarkan amethyst-nya kaget, diikuti dengan anggukan malu Si Namikaze tersebut.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Aduh, gue seneng banget buat ceritanya NaruHina! #ditabok

Setelah sekian lama berpikir memikirkan plot cerita yang pantas, semakin lama, tetep gak nemu aja. Karena gak ada plotnya, makanya buat PwP. Kebetulan ada sepupu yang mengusulkan.

Gomen, ne kalo kurang memuaskan. #pundung

Mohon reviewnya.

#puppyface

#killed

.


End file.
